


Second Chances

by NightRider19



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Charlie is actually good, Harry Hart as Arthur, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, No one dies but the bad guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: Eggsy didn’t know what to think when Charlie showed up at the steps of the shop. But he was once given a second chance, it’s only fair to extend the offer, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 4/11/18

Eggsy checked the tailor shop before he nodded and closed up, he hummed as he listened to Roxy complain about being in fucking Russia with the fucking cold and snow. He laughed as he headed outside before he paused when he saw someone waiting for him “Hello Eggsy” Eggsy took in the tall man with a scruffy beard and long hair, the man was dressed in rags and was clearly dirty. he used the face scan in his glasses before his eyes widened.

“Charlie? What happened to ya Bruv?” Eggsy questioned as he stayed on the stairs, watching the Ex-Cadet, as the man sighed.

“I got disowned and thought I could make it on my own. I...I didn’t have anywhere to go” Charlie mumbled lowly as he rubbed his neck, almost embarrassed

“You can stay with me” was out of Eggsy mouth before he actually thought about it. He bit his lip when Charlie looked over in shock, he just put that grin on his face before he walked down the streets and opened the taxi door “Wot kind of gentleman would I be if I left ya without a place to stay?” He asked as he nodded his head to the car, Charlie gave an awkward smile before he got in. “Hush” he grumbled as he heard Roxy laughing in his ear. Eggsy got in and stated he would like to go home before he leaned back against the seat and crossed a his right leg over his left and glanced at Charlie.

The man was rough looking, clearly on his own and having no idea what to do. They didn’t say anything while the driver took them home; if Charlie wanted to say something then he would, Eggsy blinked when his phone rang and picked it up without looking at the ID “Hello?” He listened before he groaned lowly “Was that tonight?” He rubbed his face “Okay mum. Yeah ya can still bring ‘er over, I just left work” he hummed and stated “If he-“ before he was cut off “Okay Okay” before he hung up

“Look Eggsy” Charlie began before he swallowed thickly “If it’s too much trouble I can find some where else to go” Charlie finished which had Eggsy smiling at him

“It’s not a problem Bruv. I just forgot I was watching me sister is all” once the car stopped he got out and stated “I have a spare room and clothes ya can borrow. And I’m sure yer’ll love a shower” Charlie nodded and followed him out before heading inside with Eggsy. Charlie looked around and felt at home inside, he continued to follow Eggsy upstairs as Eggsy showed him where everything was. Charlie thanked him before heading to the bathroom and taking a nice long shower.

Charlie slowly stripped out of his grimy clothes as he let the water run and warm up, he stepped inside and let out a low groan when he felt the warm water hit his chilled body. It’s been awhile since he showered. He didn’t know how long he stood under the water, but he finally cleaned his body and his hair along with the scruffy beard. Oh how he hated this thing but he had no way to shave it. Maybe he could get Eggsy to lend him some clippers, once he finally stepped out he noticed his clothes were missing and a folded new clothes were waiting for him on the counter with a pair of briefs still in the packaging. He smiled slightly and got dressed before he headed downstairs to where he could hear Eggsy’s voice.

“Come on Love, stop fighting me ‘nd eat” Charlie walked into the kitchen and saw Eggsy still in his his suit minus his jacket and his sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He was sitting in front of a child no older than five years old, she huffed and leaned away from Eggsy in the highchair, Eggsy groaned and stated “Daisy, why won’t ya eat?” He stood up and sighed before he looked over a smile “Feel better?” He asked as Charlie nodded

“Yeah thanks” Charlie mumbled as he walked into the kitchen more.

“no problem Bruv”

Charlie walked over and to Daisy before he knelt and stated “Hello dear, if you won’t eat for Eggsy. Will you eat for me?” He asked before he took the fork and held it out, Daisy looked at him before she reached out and took a small bite before she smiled and started to eat.

“Thanks Bruv” Eggsy mumbled with a sigh.

Charlie smirked and stated “You can thank me by lending me a razor” as he kept feeding Daisy.

Eggsy smiled “I can do ya one better; let her finish eating and I’ll hook ya right up” he winked at him before he stood up, Charlie blinked as he felt his face warm “Hungry?”

“Yeah” He mumbled as he handed the fork over and followed him deeper into the kitchen, Charlie watched Eggsy move around before Charlie found himself asking “So you’re an agent now?”

Eggsy nodded and stated “For ‘bout two years now”

Charlie walked closer “Are you Lancelot?”

Eggsy glanced at him and stated “Ya realize I can’t talk t’ ya ‘bout this right?” Charlie nodded and stated

“Want help?”

Eggsy chuckled “Nah” 

* * *

Charlie couldn’t stop staring at Eggsy, the man was only two years younger than himself and yet he was so much older. Eggsy talked to Daisy as they ate, Charlie was fine with no talking and just watching Eggsy; he looked away when Eggsy glanced at him, once Daisy was fed and put in her bedroom to sleep, Eggsy turned to him “Okay Bruv, Come wif me” Before he headed back upstairs to the bathroom, Charlie followed him before Eggsy opened a closet and pulled out a barbers chair. “Sit” Charlie did so before Eggsy wrapped a wrap around his neck. Eggsy pulled out clippers and a razor “Want yer normal hair cut?”

“Uh, yes please”

Eggsy smiled before he got to work; Charlie closed his eyes and just focused on Eggsy’s hands on his face, he stayed still when he felt the beard slowly get razored off and the steady stroke of the sharp blade against his face. Once Eggsy stated he was finished he opened his eyes and nodded when he saw his old self again, he ran a hand through his hair and stated “Thank you” Eggsy smiled and got him cleaned up before Charlie stood up, he looked over Eggsy before he nodded and stated “Thank you, really. For this, I’ll leave tomorrow”

Eggsy arched an eyebrow before he stated “Stay as long as ya need, Charlie. Just stay out of my study, ya know why” Charlie smiled and nodded his head before he walked to the bedroom Eggsy was lending him.

Charlie shot up awake in the middle of the night, he looked around confused before he realized the rustling noises he heard was coming from Eggsy’s room next door. Charlie got up, dressed much like the first night of his cadet training; shirtless and in grey drawstring pants. Walked to Eggsy’s room and knocked before he opened the door, Eggsy was shifting and grunting in his sleep; he walked up and shook Eggsy awake “Eggsy, wake up” Eggsy jerked and looked around before he looked at Charlie and flopped back panting “Nightmares huh?” Eggsy didn’t say anything and tried to get his breathing under control, Charlie went to leave but Eggsy’s hand grabbed his; Charlie looked back and arched an eyebrow

“Stay? Please?” It was so quiet he might have missed it, Charlie blinked confused before he nodded and Eggsy shifted before he pulled back the covers, Charlie slid in and froze when Eggsy scooted closer and laid his head on his chest. He didn’t say anything and just wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s middle, it only took a few moments before Eggsy was back asleep.

Charlie looked down at him before he relaxed and fell back asleep; he slept the rest of the night and woke in the morning to something poking his cheek and sitting on his side, he opened an eye and realized his face was in Eggsy’s hair, he glanced over when he felt the poke again and saw Daisy. “M’ hungry” she stated in a whisper so she didn’t wake Eggsy.

Charlie smiled and whispered “Alright” She smiled and climbed off his side before she got off the bed, Charlie slowly detangled himself from Eggsy before he got up and headed downstairs with Daisy. When Eggsy woke up it was so the smell of food, he shot up and looked around confused before he got up and pulled a robe on; he heading downstairs and paused when he heard Daisy

“Charlie, do you work with Eggsy?” He covered his mouth and leaned against the wall as he listened

“Hm, no I’m an old friend”

“I like you”

“Thank you, I like you too. Daisy, why didn’t you eat for Eggsy last night?” Eggsy felt his eyes sting before he started to cry when Daisy stated lowly

“I got in trouble at school so Dean took my food away for three weeks” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 4/11/18

Charlie paused and looked over at young girl sitting on the counter, he looked at the pancakes before he stated “Daisy, want to see something cool?” Daisy smiled and nodded, Charlie smirked and flipped the pancake by just moving the pan, Daisy’s eyes lit up and she exclaimed

“That’s cool! Eggsy can’t do that!” Charlie smirked again and state

“At least I have something on him now” he winked before he picked her up and placed her in the high chair “Apple juice? Orange juice?” He asked as he got a cup down

“Milk please”

Charlie hummed “you have good manners” he stated as he got a cup down and poured some milk before he cut up some pancakes and added syrup

“Manners maketh man” she smiled.

Charlie shook his head and watched her ear before he kept making pancakes, once Eggsy had his emotions under control he stepped inside just as Charlie plated some “Good morning” he mumbled around a mouthful, he handed him a plate and Eggsy smiled before he sat at the table, Charlie followed him and started to eat. It was quite as they ate, Eggsy hasn’t said anything about last night and Charlie didn’t bring it up. It wasn’t until mid afternoon when Daisy was sleeping did Eggsy say something

“Hey Charlie” he mumbled and Charlie stopped washing the dishes and looked at him “Thanks for last night” he mumbled as he blushed darkly.

Charlie smiled and stated “Anytime”

Eggsy nodded and bit his lip “Hey, um. I have t’ go t’ the shop, could you watch Daisy for me?” He asked almost shyly

Charlie blinked and stated while he started the dishes again “Yeah, I can do that”

“Thanks Bruv” Eggsy left soon after and it was just the two of them, Daisy decided that she was going to tell Charlie everything about Eggsy, how Dean beat Eggsy up daily, how Dean kicked him out because Eggsy had came out as gay. Charlie was shocked to say the least, he didn’t think Eggsy would like his sister spilling everything. Eggsy didn’t return by the time Charlie put Daisy to bed, Charlie frowned slightly but knew that he was a Agent and figured something came up; he was finally laying in bed and closed his eyes. He was just falling asleep when he felt his sheets move and a warm body slid in with him.

Charlie kept still and continued to act like he was sleeping as Eggsy lifted his arm and pressed himself against Charlie before he wrapped Charlie’s arm around his middle and hid his face in his neck. Eggsy was cold and slightly damp for the rather warm spring day, he had already changed to a light t-shirt and boxers, Charlie tightened his arm around him, which made Eggsy gasped and mumbled “Are you awake?” Charlie felt the heat of his cheeks against his neck before Eggsy relaxed and mumbled “Arse” before Eggsy went quiet and soon fell asleep, Charlie glanced down at him when he knew he was sleeping and smiled at him, he shifted and pulled Eggsy even closer. He would hate to admit it but he actually had liked Eggsy during the cadet training, sure he was an ass but he had to be. He could let his rich friends know he fell for a common man.

Charlie sighed slightly before he smirked and stated “I know you’re there Daisy” a small giggle was all he got as he heard the shuffle of feet and her pulling herself up on the bed, she then climbed over them before she got under the covers and slid between the two men

“He’s cold” she whispered into Charlie’s bare chest, he smiled and pulled Eggsy’s hips closer and mumbled

“That’s okay, we’ll warm him up” she smiled and shifted before pressing herself against her brother. Charlie stayed awake for a while, just watching the two sleep with a smile and closed his eyes, falling asleep shortly.

Eggsy woke up first in the morning, he was very warm but it was a nice warm; he really didn’t want to wake up honestly, but he knew he had to. When he opened his eyes to the morning light, he found himself face to face with a sleeping Charlie; Eggsy blinked as he took in how the older one looked, soft face and full lips, he was so damn hot! He then noticed that Charlie’s arm was still around him and his hand was actually touching Eggsy’s bare side where the shirt moved during the night, he glanced down to find Daisy sleeping between them and he could feel their legs twisted together. Eggsy smiled at how right this felt, he felt the hand twitch on his side and Charlie shifted which made their hips grind against each other and their morning woods rub. Eggsy blushed darkly and wished his sister was here, he shook his head and slowly detangled himself to head to the bathroom.

Once his bladder was taken care of he headed back to the room and smiled, they haven’t moved. He swallowed the emotions down before he walked up to the bed and Daisy yawned before looking up at him, he placed his finger over his lips and she copied before he picked her up and carried her downstairs. He quietly cooked for her and ate with her, Charlie didn’t come down; Eggsy sat Daisy up in the living room and kissed her forehead before he headed back upstairs. He bit his lip and crawled back in bed with him, he pulled out his phone when it went off; he smiled when he saw it was Roxy. He shifted closer to him and rested his forehead against his neck, tangling their legs back together.

He spent a good half hour messaging Roxy about Charlie and what happened, before he felt Charlie shift and start to wake up. Eggsy glanced up just Charlie woke up; their faces just inches apart. They stared at each other for a few moments before Eggsy smiled at him “Good morning”

Charlie lifted a hand and cupped his cheek, he thumbed over the skin and Eggsy felt his face darken before Charlie mumbled “Bathroom” before he got up and left the room. Eggsy sat up and shook his head; he headed downstairs. What was that?! Why was Charlie looking at him like that?! Why did it look like he was going to kiss him?!

He shook his head and glanced at Daisy who smiled and went back to her show, when Charlie came down he smiled and glanced at him “Char, I have to leave t’ the shop. But I promise to be back soon, Kay?” Before he ran upstairs and got ready,

Charlie blinked and mumbled “Char?” Before Eggsy was dressed in his suite and out the door, Charlie ran his hand through his hair before he shrugged and got breakfast. And thus started a small routine.

* * *

For almost two months, Daisy stayed with them the whole time; when Charlie tired to talk to Eggsy about it he was met with silence. During the day Eggsy would be at the shop and Charlie watched Daisy; he took her to the park and kept the house clean. He also did the shopping while Eggsy was working, he never questioned when Eggsy would climb into his bed and fell asleep within moments and then Daisy would climb in so after. Charlie just started to sleep in Eggsy’s master bedroom, it has a bigger bed so the three of them could fit but it didn’t make any real difference as the two tried to sleep as close to Charlie as possible. Charlie also never questioned about the marks he came back with. He already had a guess.

Charlie knew he wasn’t supposed to go into Eggsy’s study, that’s where the Kingsman things were held, but Charlie was feeling paranoid. He opened the door and looked around; newspaper headings were pinned up on the wall, he walked up and sat the desk, he leaned back before he looked around the desk, he didn’t honestly know what he was looking for, just something to put himself at ease. He messed with something on his desk and jumped when a section of the wall opened and guns were shown; he walked over and arched an eyebrow, he picked up a watch and slipped it on before he found a small mic. He picked it up and stuck it on the inside of the jacket he was wearing. Thankfully he finally got new clothes, through he felt awful when Eggsy bought them since he didn’t have money.

He sighed and mumbled “You’re just being paranoid, Charlie” he shook his head and closed the section before he headed out and closed the door. He smiled when he found Daisy dressed and ready “Ready flower?”

“Ready Char!” Charlie shook his head at the nickname Eggsy started, he walked out and locked the door; Daisy grabbed his hand and smiled widely, she talked about anything as they walked to the park; Charlie smiled and wished his sisters would talk to him again.

He watched Daisy as she played with other kids and it didn’t take long for Charlie to feel paranoid again “Dammit Charlie, calm down” he mumbled before he glanced around and stood up “Daisy. Time to go” he had to get her home.

Charlie picked her up and walked at a fast yet normal pace; he knew he wasn’t being crazy “Char?” He smiled at Daisy and stated “It’s okay, Daisy. Listen when I’m going to drop you back home; I want you to hide okay? Don’t come out until Eggsy or I come to get you” she sniffed and nodded. Charlie glanced over his shoulder and found the three people following; he held Daisy closer and ran.

Charlie reached the house before the men did and unlocked the door; he kissed her forehead before she ran inside. He locked the door again before he ran “There he is! Get him!” Charlie didn’t know how long he ran until he felt something hit his neck and his vision went black. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy frowned as he walked into Arthur’s office, he knew this was going to happen; he took in Harry, Merlin, Percival and Roxy standing waiting for him. Once the door closed behind him Harry spoke “Honestly what am I going to do with you? Charlie Hesketh, the same man who failed the cadet training by giving Kingsman up” Harry sat down and rubbed his face “And you just let him in your house? How long has he been living with you?”

Eggsy bit his lip and stated “Arthur-”

Merlin cut him off “Galahad, how long”

Eggsy sighed and looked down before he mumbled “Three months” Before he looked up and added “But he hasn’t talked about Kingsman” he tried defending the man, Percival and Roxy glanced at each other before Merlin pulled up the feed from Eggsy’s house.

Eggsy looked over and groaned as it showed Charlie walking into his study and sat at his desk before messing with the items on the desk and then taking a watch before leaving; Dammit Charlie! “Now tell me why I shouldn’t be cross with you” Harry stated as Eggsy turned at him and stated

“I can’t. I thought I could give him a second chance; he was so lost when he first came to me” he sighed and bit his lip unsure what was going to happen before he heard Charlie’s voice in the screen

“ _Dammit Charlie. Calm down. Daisy; it’s time to go_ ”

Eggsy looked at Merlin who looked just as confused before he looked at his table “He bugged himself” he mumbled almost impressed

“ _Char_?” Eggsy took a sharp breath when he heard Daisy’s voice, she sounded so scared.

“ _It’s okay, Daisy. Listen when I’m going to drop you back home; I want you to hide okay? Don’t come out until Eggsy or I come to get you”_ Eggsy walked over to Merlin and watched as the man tapped away before the screen showed movement

“Mr Hesketh took a Kingsman issued watch and a bug. I hacked into the watch and disabled it; he’s traveling quickly. I’m hacking into the bug now” it was a tense moment until the bug became alive again, there was a lot of movement before a grunt and a low voice.

_“Tie his arms”_

Eggsy gasped and looked at Percival, when the man nodded he knew it was the British Mafia they were currently going after.

“ _W-where am I?”_

_“Ah, you’re awake. Good, I was hoping we can solve this quickly”_

_“Who the fuck are you?”_

_“Now now Mr Hesketh. Manners”_

_“How do you know me?”_

_“Your family helps with my...business. But we’re not here for that”_

Eggsy just chewed his lip harder, he hasn’t asked Charlie about his family since he said he got disowned. He stiffened at the sounds a chair being pulled filled the room before the low voice spoke again.

“ _Do you know this man?”_

_“Never seen him in my life_ ” a slap echoed followed by a groan.

_“I’ll ask again, who is this man”_

_“I don’t know”_

_“You think I’m stupid? You’re living in his house”_

_“The man I live with doesn’t look like that. Are you kidding me? The bloke can’t even find matching socks let alone dress like that”_ another slap

“ _Mr Hesketh, you’re not making this easy on yourself. If you won’t talk we’ll just ask that girl”_

_“You leave her out of this!”_

_“Are you going to talk?”_

Eggsy glanced at everyone before Harry stated “Bors just picked up your sister. She’s safe” Eggsy nodded and shifted again, was Charlie really going to give him up?

“ _Fine. His name is Dean Baker”_

_“Are you lying to me?”_

_“Now why would I do that? The guys a right prick and can’t even clean up after himself”_

There was a very heavy pause before _“Hm, hang him”_

“ _What?! I gave you his name!”_

_“Yes you did, thank you. But I can’t have you selling me out”_

Eggsy turned to Harry “Arthur! We need to get him” Harry leaned back and looked at Eggsy, he already knew that Eggsy was smitten by Charlie, he glanced at Merlin who arched an eyebrow

“‘Arry please” he stated as he leaned against the desk, Harry sighed

“Percival, Lancelot go with him” Eggsy smiled and ran out, the other two following; when it was just Merlin and Harry, the wizard sighed and stated

“Ya spoil him”

“He’s in love” Merlin glanced at Harry and shook his head. “You and I would do the same, Hamish”

* * *

Charlie grunted as he was dragged up from the chair he was sitting in, he didn’t expect this was how his day was going to go; he had planned on having a good day with Daisy and then when Eggsy came home he was going to wait until the young agent was sleeping and then finally kiss him.

He didn’t expect to be hung.

Charlie didn’t fight them as he was dragged to an open part of the wearhouse; though he did try to pull at his arms and found they were tied tightly, he was then forced up on a box as a bag was thrown over his head before a noose, he closed his eyes as it was tightened around his neck. He swallowed thickly and grunted when the box was kicked out from under him; his body jerked as the noose tighten around his neck, he thrashed and struggled against the crushing weight around his neck. He couldn’t breath, this was worse than the water test during then Kingsman trials.

He grunted as he felt his head began to throb and closed his eyes, his body began to go even heavier as he started to pass out; faintly he could hear something far away and the sounds of distant fireworks, then last thing that went through his mind as Eggsy, before he was suddenly able to breath and he grunted when he dropped to the ground. He sucked in greedy gulps of air through the dirty bag and coughed while he slowly rolled to his side, his hands became free and he quickly reached up and pulled off the bag. He rubbed his neck and looked around, his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden brightness, as his vision came back he could still make out gunshots and yelling; he couldn’t see who cut him down through until Eggsy came in with his gun drawn, he lowered it before he ran up to Charlie “Are ya Alright?”

“F-fine” he grunted before he slowly got up and stumbled as he was brought out and found Roxy waiting by a black taxi, he noticed her right away but he didn’t say anything. He rubbed his neck again and declined when Eggsy stated they should get his neck checked out. Eggsy frowned but nodded before requesting the driver to take Charlie back to his house, Charlie didn’t glance back once before he climbed inside and relaxed as the door closed and the taxi drove away. It took them minutes until Charlie was dropped off at the house.

He slowly walked in and knew already that Daisy wasn’t here, he slowly made his way upstairs to the bathroom and checked his neck in the mirror before he headed to the bedroom he’s been using and gathered what items were his. He headed back downstairs and removed the watch and bug before placing them on the table along with a note that thanked Eggsy for everything he’s done for him, and that he was sorry he went into his study. Charlie took a deep breath before he sat his copy of the key to the house next to them and walked out of the house; he locked the door and turned away.

He started down the sidewalk and pulled his thin jacket closer again the chilling wind; he was going to end this. Tonight.


End file.
